Kyoya's old friend
by amberskylovesmusic
Summary: When Kyoya's childhood friend comes back after 8 long years, the others think they should fall in live. But in Kyoya's mind, she abandoned him, and he would never fall for someone who abandons people. But there is a secret that only she knows, the real reason for leaving all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**I walked into the room where my life almost ended. Music room 3. I tool a deep breath and walked into the room. A shower of rose petals fell over me and the lights brightened. I sighed. They still do this? Even after what happened last time? I coughed and wheezes. I felt like I couldn't breathe. **

** Ugh! I hate entering this room! They're comepletly oblivious to the fact that I'm allergic to pollen! This cursed club! I fell to the floor in a coghing fit.**

** "My princes! Are you okay?!" the tall blonde one came to my rescue, asking with almost all of the rest. I noticed that the one with the black hair and glasses didn't budge. "Kyoya..." I struggled to say his name through my coughing. **

** He looked up from his little black book. I coould see a twitch, maybe a bit of concen, just at the corner of his mouth. He casually walked over to this cabinet that wasn't there last time I looked over there, and he pulled out a needle. I immediatley recognised it. A flu shot! He walked over and jabbed it into my arm. Ah! Relief! I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief! "Thank you Kyoya! Once again, I am in your debt!" I thanked him a thousand times or more! I bowed my head politely, and gave him a big hug! When he stiffened up, I couldn't help but giggle! My Kyoya never changed a bit!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you happy to see me Kyoya?" I had a feeling he wouldn't want to see me, but I didn't think that he would just ignore me like that.

"If there's something bothering you, please tell me. Don't shut me out Kyo! Kyo? Please talk to me." I started shouting.

He looked at me, or more like glared at me, and sighed. I never realized Kyoya was capable of sighing like that. I wondered what was making him upset. I looked out the window and had a great idea! "Kyo, can you take me on a tour of the school? I bet that'll make your frown turn upside down!"

Somehow, the cute blonde guy who called me princess earlier was sitting where Kyoya was just a moment ago. "Sadly, my dear princess," Ugh, again with the princess, "Kyoya cannot accompany you, but don't fret, my little Rapunzel, I, as the great king of the host club, am able to accompany you."

He grabbed my hand, and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush. His violet eyes and shiny blonde hair were so handsome. But I didn't really care for flirts. I looked down sadly. "I was really hoping for Kyo. I hadn't seen him in 8 long years." I sighed as dramatically as possible.

I looked over to Kyoya, and let's just say he's still as cold as stone and can see strait through my acting. "Kyo, do you want to come over to my house later? I just moved in, and we have all new staff and loads of unexplored hallways and rooms, and you have to meet my new parents as well! Don't you think so Kyo?"

"Don't call me Kyo Aisling. It is really annoying." Kyoya said to me. I couldn't help but giggle. He spoke to me, and still hates that silly nickname I gave him when we were five.

"But Kyo, it's so cute! And it suits you as well." I protested just like I did when we were kids. I saw him sigh again, but I could just see the slightest smirk on his face. He remembers! I giggled again. Maybe Kyoya and I could start over. Maybe this time there won't be anyone interfering with loud weaponry, and pointy swords. Maybe, maybe.

"Aisling, what do you mean by new parents?" his question echoed in my head. He should know what happened, shouldn't he? He was there, wasn't he? Was he there when _they_ arrived? I don't know. I can barely remember what happened that day either, all I know is that my parents disappeared that day, and I was shipped off to Ireland without a word spoken to any other human being. The day it all ended.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kyoya! I just had a brilliant idea!" Tamaki started rambling on again, "How about you and Aisling and you go on a date!"

"No." Kyoya said that a little too flatly. I was sitting right next to him. He could've shown a little emotion.

"I don't think it's a good idea either, I mean, we haven't talked in a few years, and we're just friends." I hadn't realized how long I had been gone until I said that sentence. Kyoya gave me a stern look, or maybe a glare, or just a look, I wasn't sure, but he had pretty eyes. I didn't realize that until now. I guess he has always been handsome. No wonder all the girls fell head over heels for him.

Opening hour.

"Oh Tamaki, I wish we could stay like this forever. Just you and me." A random fan girl of Tamaki swooned over him.

"Oh, but we can my princess. If you visit me, I will stay by your side forever." Tamaki held her chin and looked into her eyes as he said that. My cheeks were turning red just looking at him like that. Just imagine that poor girl! I'm surprised that she's still conscious. I looked over to the twins. Hikarou was telling a story about Karou, and Karou was looking upset and embarrassed.

"Hikarou! I told you not to tell them that story!" Karou wailed.

"Aww, but Karou, you were so cute in that story." Hikarou looked deep into Karou's eyes and held his chin like Tamaki did. The forbidden brotherly love act. It kina weirded me out, but those girls were going crazy over it. I looked away, since my cheeks were burning. My eyes ended up landing on Hani and Mori.

"Ladies! Want some cake? Me and Takashi made it together! Right Takashi?" Hani was so cute, and Mori was looked so strong. It nearly made my heart melt. My eyes flitted toward Haruhi who was showing some of the girls how to make some 'instant coffee', whatever that was.

"You see, you just add hot water. It's simple!" Haruhi explained.

"Wow! Haruhi is so smart!" I heard some of the girls say. Haruhi was so smart, and as pretty as a girl. I wonder…

"Aisling! I have come to a conclusion. You and Kyoya should go on a date!" I looked over to see Tamaki standing right next to me.

"Kyo and I said no. Did you not hear?" I sounded harsher than I meant to.

"But you two are so cute together! And you obviously like him!" My cheeks felt hot.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!" I just realized I shouted that. Tamaki looked a little shocked, Kyoya, the twins, and everyone else looked over.

"Umm, I should go." I slinked towards the door, just barely escaped. I ran down the hall, and out towards the garden. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are you going?" I looked behind me and saw Kyoya.

"I needed some fresh air. I have a question to ask you."

"Okay."

"Is Haruhi a girl? Or a boy? Cause he looks like a girl, but is in a boy's uniform." Kyoya looked astonished at me. I guess that I figured it out a little sooner than he expected.

"Yes. Haruhi is a girl." I knew it all along


	4. Chapter 4

I looked behind me. Great, I thought, they're coming. Aisling and I had just had a moment. Tamaki was yelling about something the twins did again, Haruhi trailing hopelessly 0behind with Mori and Hani, as usual. I sighed, "I hope this is important. I am truly sorry Aisling. We should talk later, though, about your new family, and where you have been for the past few years."

I saw her nod her head in agreement. Good, I thought, she still wants to talk to me after all these years, but why hasn't she even emailed me? Or text? Or even sent a letter? I shoved that thought out of my mind. She has her reasons. Or does she?

"Mommy! The twins were harassing our daughter again!" I heard Tamaki yell. I sighed again, can't he ever interrupt with something important once in a while?

"No we weren't boss," Hikarou, or Karou, started.

"We were just suggesting swim suits for her." Karou, or Hikarou, finished.

"Besides," both of them said together, "I bet she'd look super cute in this one!"

They held up a two-piece light pink bikini with rose imprints on it, and it was covered in ruffles.

"No way guys! I am not wearing that!" Haruhi yelled at them.

"But why not?" Hikarou and Karou asked.

"It's not my style. I prefer a one-piece bathing suit, not a bikini!" Haruhi confirmed. I kind of want to see her in a bathing suit, so I can get a picture for later. You never know when you need to use blackmail. The twins looked disappointed, but then terribly shocked. I looked to where they were looking, and saw Aisling.

"Does, does she know?" Karou pointed a finger at Aisling.

"Umm, yeah." Aisling said back. Everybody (excluding me) had a shocked, or semi-shocked in Mori's case, look on their face. Tamaki started running at he, screaming some random gibberish about keeping a secret or whatever, I just stopped him before he reached her.

"There are two rules while Aisling is here. One, do not touch Aisling, unless you're in a relationship with her. Two, do not harm Aisling in anyway, mental or physical. Do you understand Tamaki, or do I have to repeat myself. You know I hate to repeat myself." Every time I use that tone of voice, they all shudder for some reason.

"N-n-no, I-I-I understand Kyoya. Crystal clear!" Tamaki stuttered.

"Good! Now Aisling, will you keep Haruhi's secret?" I asked so nicely, it would be hard to refuse. That, of course, was my strategy.

"Yes, Kyo! I will!" Aisling promised. Good. Everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh! And one more thing." I said to Aisling. She looked at me, ready to do anything to please me.

"What is it, Kyo?"

"Don't call me Kyo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is my first A/N, so I just want to thank you all for the reviews! And to apologize for not updating sooner. Don't worry! I do my research on the OHSHC, so I apologize if I'm not spot on!

Disclaimer; I do not own the Ouran High school Host Club.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. Why was I feeling this way? I felt all funny around Kyoya. Do I love him? I shook my head at the thought such a thing, his father would never approve of such a thing, and I hate his brothers, but I adore his sister, I barely even know his mother, and I'm engaged! I let out a grumbled sigh. Why does everything has to be so hard?

"Hey Aisling!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see one of the Hitachin twins. He walked up to me. I looked up at him. He was the cutest guy, excluding Honey, in the Host club, along with his twin. He saw me staring at him, and smirked. I blushed and looked away.

"So can I escort you to the club?" He said with a charming smile.

"Hmmm, let me think. Getting escorted to a club full of cute boys whose job is to be charming, by a cute guy who is from the club, tell me how I can say no?" I teased.

"Say it with me then, nnnnoooo." He laughed. He was so charming.

"So, where's the other?" I asked curiously.

"You mean Hikarou? He's at the club, waiting for you." He replied with such charm, I nearly swooned.

"Him? Wait for me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" I started laughing, but my heart felt faint.

Karou leaned in close, holding my cheeks in his palms, "But he is. I'm actually jealous of him, since he probably has your heart already." His voice made my heart beat. It was soft and passionate.

"Hey Karou. Have you seen…" Kyoya came jogging up. I had to think fast.

"Ummmmm…" I looked up at Karou, then to Kyoya, "Hey Kyo! How are you? I was just talking with Karou here, and, I, um, fell, so Karou caught me." I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Aisling, I know you know better than to let a boy catch you like that, and you're standing up, plus, your face is redder than a tomato." Why did he always have to be so observant?

Before I knew it, Karou was pale as a sheet, his hands fell from my face.

"I am so sorry Kyoya! Please don't hurt me! Please!" Karou fell to his knees begging. Wow, I thought, I didn't know my Kyo could be so persuasive without any words spoken. Just a scary look on his face.

I sniggered, "My Kyo, hurt you? Please! He'd never hurt a fly!" At that moment, Kyoya looked up, and smirked.

"Well, he is not a fly." Karou shivered when Kyoya said that. I laughed. He can be persuasive. I missed that. A lot.

Okay, I know that wasn't that good, but I wanted to put in a flirt scene, and that is what the Ouran Host Club is about, right? Anyway, please review! I love hearing from you all! Well, I'm waiting…


	6. Chapter 6

I thought back to my first visit to the Host club. I walked in to see Kyoya. It was when I was only 15 years old. I walked into a blurry mess of pollen. I coughed, and dropped. Before they could get to me, I got up and ran. I didn't know what else to do. I ran and ran until I was at home. There I got my flu shot. I swore never to do that again. I don't tend to keep promises well when I make them to myself. I did miss Kyoya. I sighed and looked up at the sky. The clouds were white and fluffy, taking the shapes of fearsome creatures and machines. I shuddered. I really had to stop making cloud figures. Ever since _it _happened, I have been having nightmares all the time. I hear the gun shots and screams in my head. I started to run. I don't know what from, I just need to run.

"Hey, Aisling!" Karou came walking up to me, "What's up? Where are you going?" Great. He's probably going to follow me, isn't he? I looked behind me. Yup. He was chasing me. I ran even faster. In Ireland, I always beat the other girls in races, even the boys. I swerved the corner, and ducked behind the tree. I sighed. Alone at last.

"Why, were, you, running, so fast?" Karou was standing a few feet, out of breath and winded. I sighed again.

"I needed to go for a run. That is all. Sorry for worrying you." I said in my most convincing happy voice.

"Not falling for it. You didn't look bored, you looked scared, and you even cried a little. Listen," He sat down next to me, "go to the Host club. They make all the pain go away, with smiles and hugs." He looked up at the sky, and smiled. I stared at him. He really was concerned about me, wasn't he? He saw me staring, and laughed.

"You're not in love or anything, are you?" He jokingly elbowed me.

"What? No way dude!" I blushed pathetically. He obviously didn't buy it.

"Awww. I really was hoping you and Kyoya would get together." He pouted like a pathetic child. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Me and Kyo? No way! Although…" I teased.

"You do like him! I can't wait to tell him!" He got up and ran towards the school.

"Oy! Don't you dare!" I shouted, while running towards him as well.

"Oh Kyoya! Guess what?" Karou said in a sing-song voice. Kyoya looked up from his black book.

"What is it now?" He asked with a little sigh.

"I was wondering if you like Aisling." Kyoya blushed proficiently. I looked up at him, and smiled. He nodded.

"1," I said first.

"2," Kyoya said.

"3!" We both said.

Kyoya took Karou out at the knees, while I tackled him. Karou lay there, half conscious, on the ground. I smiled at Kyoya.

"Nice work, Kyo." I laughed.

"Good job, Ash." He started laughing as well. I smiled even more. H hadn't called me that in years. I actually missed that, no matter how annoying that name was.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at myself in the mirror, and sighed. "Why am I dressed up like this?" I looked over to the maids putting finishing touches on my face and asked them.

"Master Karou and master Hikarou said so. Now, hold still." They brushed this powdery stuff on my face. I looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! I look like a circus clown!" I had strawberry red cheeks, white-white face, my lips looked slender, and really really red, my eyes were bluer than blueberries, and that's just the make-up! My dress was like those old Japanese dresses, with all those cool patterns and those long sleeves, and my shoes were ballet slippers, black ones, with pearly white socks. Also my curly red hair was in a bun, and ten they put a wig over it. I looked hideous! I laughed so hard! If Michael could see me now, why he'd say I disgraced this outfit with my hair.

"Listen, this was really nice of you, to give me a make-over and such," I looked at them, they looked pleased. I didn't want to finish my sentence. You can do this, Aisling! "But, I don't like the… the, wig! It really makes me look fat! And this dress, and don't start on the make-up! I feel like a hippopotamus! Or an elephant!" They looked more pleased than disappointed. "I have to go."

They nodded slightly, and gestured to the door. I walked out the room, and looked for a sink. Before I could make it to the end of the hallway, Karou and Hikarou grabbed me.

"Capture,"

"Complete."

They took me outside the, into the drive-way. All of a sudden, a limo pulled up, the window rolled down, and Tamaki was in it.

"Good. Take her with." He said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I started struggling and screaming. "Hey! Let me go!"

They threw me into the car next to Tamaki.

"If you would please tell me what is going on. And where are you taking me?" I still looked like an ancient Japanese woman who was drunk. Ugh. We better not be going to someplace public.

"Shh!" He put his index finger to his mouth, "It's a secret!"

Boy, he was such a child sometimes.

After what felt like an hour of driving, we finally arrived at our destination. A temple? What were they planning? I looked over my shoulder, and saw Kyoya. He was wearing something like I was, except for men. He looked good in it. At that moment, I realized what was going on. This was a _date_! I started to panic! I was engaged to someone! Someone please save me! I wanted to run, but I also wanted to stay and have a nice time with Kyoya. What should I do? He looked at me, and got a look of amusement and shock. I looked at him and posed. One hand on my hip, the other behind my head. I puckered my lips and lifted my chin. The perfect pose. He pushed his glasses up, and smiled. He walked over to me. It was official. This would be our first date.

"We'll just leave you two alone…" Karou, Hikarou and Tamaki started running away. I rolled my eyes. Some guys just are just serious idiots when it comes to romance. I mean Kyoya hadn't even showed up yet! You wait until the couple start talking and laughing to say that! Wait… Why was I thinking that?

"Well, you look… Nice?" Kyoya smirked with amusement.

"Yeah, nice dress, Kyo." I sniggered back. "Man, if Michael could see me now…"

"Who's Michael?" Kyoya looked distressed. "Is he your new father?"

"No, Michael's my Fiancé."

Kyoya's entire face fell.


	8. Chapter 8

KYOYA'S POINT OF VIEW

"He's my fiancé." That sentence repeated itself over and over again and again. She's _engaged_? I need to know who this Michael is, just to see if they're right for each other. Just to see if this Michael guy was able to take care of_ my_ Aisling.

"May I have the privilege of knowing your fiancé's last name?" I had to know. I just had to!

"Ojinara, his father and mother are both lawyers, this is an arranged marriage even thought I have met him a few times to get to know him, he loves soccer more than politics so his parents are upset with him, he has brown hair and blue eyes, he's 5" 11, wears a suit and goes to a public school in Nagasaki, and we're going to get married after I finish college. There, that's all you need to know." She was very precise in her little speech, yet it made me even more upset. Why does she know all this about him?

"Thank you, this has been very useful! I wish you luck in your engagement." I gave her a charming smile, a slight bow, and carried on with my day. Or at least tried to.

"Hey, Kyo, something's bothering you, isn't there? Is it because I never told you about Michael and I? Or that I know so much about him? You know I do my research. Or is it the fact that I might be moving to Nagasaki to live with him after I finish up in Ouran?" Jeez, she was talkative today, and psychic.

"No, no. Nothing's the matter." I had to change the subject quick. "Well, it's getting late, Father's bound to be wondering where I am. I will see you in school." I walked away, thinking she wouldn't follow me. Boy was I wrong.

AISLING'S POINT OF VIEW

I ran. I didn't know what else to do! Kyoya was upset! My Kyo was upset! I bolted up behind him and hugged him.

"It's okay. Don't run away from your problems. Face them. Promise you won't run away?" I whispered. Then something that has never happened before just happened.

KYOYA'S POINT OF VIEW

What was I thinking?! She's engaged? It was just so tempting, I couldn't control myself! GRRR!

Author's Note

This may be the last chapter, or maybe not. Depends on which one of my shoulder demons wins.


End file.
